1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for generating plane image data of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Application of an optical coherence tomographic imaging apparatus using optical coherence tomography (OCT) utilizing multi-wavelength lightwave interference to the human body has been increasing to acquire information about, for example, internal organs and retina.
The optical coherence tomographic imaging apparatus irradiates a sample with measurement light, which is low coherent light, and then uses an interference system to enable measurement of back-scattered light from the sample. When the optical coherence tomographic imaging apparatus is applied to the eyes, the optical coherence tomographic imaging apparatus scans a subject's eye with the measurement light to enable high-resolution imaging of tomographic image data of the subject's eye. Thus, the optical coherence tomographic imaging apparatus is widely used in ophthalmic diagnosis of the retina, etc.
The optical coherence tomographic imaging apparatus irradiates a point on the fundus with the measurement light so that information (A-scan information) about the point on the fundus along the depth direction can be obtained. The optical coherence tomographic imaging apparatus acquires a plurality of pieces of A-scan information by scanning with the measurement light, whereby tomographic image data (B-scan information) of the retina along the depth direction can be acquired.
The optical coherence tomographic imaging apparatus can also acquire a plurality of pieces of B-scan information by shifting the scanning position. For example, the optical coherence tomographic imaging apparatus acquires B-scan information several hundreds of times in the horizontal direction while shifting the scanning position in the longitudinal direction, thereby acquiring three-dimensional tomographic image data of the retina including a plurality of sets of tomographic image data. The plurality of sets of tomographic image data thus acquired contains information about the entire retina along the depth direction and, thus can provide information that is significantly helpful for the diagnosis of retinal disease.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/119858 discusses a technique for reconstructing pseudo fundus plane image data (intensity image data) from a plurality of sets of tomographic image data. Specifically, the technique combines a plurality of pieces of information along the depth direction obtained from a single piece of A-scan information into a single piece of information and acquires the combined information for every A-scan information, whereby intensity image data of the retina can be generated only from tomographic image data.